Underworld Tyrant Mode
|rōmaji=Andāwārudo Tairanto Mōdo |type=Caster Magic Lost Magic Devil Slayer Magic Subspecies Magic |user=Various }} Underworld Tyrant Mode ( , Andāwārudo Tairanto Mōdo; lit. "Insatiable Rampage of the Demonic Overlord") is considered to be an alternative to the Diabolical Extremities and an equally powerful powerful ability formed from Devil Slayer Magic; it's considered to be the favored amongst the two and accessible by all generations of Exorcist Mages. Overview As Devil Slayers advance among their style and obtain new heights of power to accomplish their exorcisms, they are often met at the crossroads of their own choices. As many Devil Slayers are aware heavy reliance brings them one step closer to becoming the monsters they hunt. Though the use of great powers such as Devil Synchronization and Diabolical Extremities are extremely alluring and very effective in slaying the demons. The price paid for a demon blood's was given in the death of their humanity, a sacrifice that bred more problems than it quelled. To avert the reliance on such mundane powers, new ideas and plans were forged to make use of this power with less effects of demonification following. Thus The Underworld Tyrant Mode was born. This form is attainable for Devil Slayer's who have had their Second Origins containers in their body open and activated. As seen with the case of Sub-Zero, not only was his second origin unleashed and set free, the pure stimulated Magical Barrier Particles in his magic that were mostly untouched due to his lack of reliance of the Devil Synchronization, were stimulated completely adding to the power and density of his second reserves and container. This change makes the magic tremendously more potent and deadly within it's elemental prowess. The tyrant series releases tremendous amounts of damage and devastation to demon/devils, far greater than basic spells or even secret arts would. The effects of such power even among the demons who witnessed the released mode have quoted it as the work of something unholy. The magic is even deadlier to mages and magic wielding creatures, with the magical barrier particles in their magic fully stimulated the potency of their magic is doubled, each strike can eat away at the eternano that is absorbed into the body and quickly and steadily poison the mage wearing them down and eventually killing them. The black marks that spread on the body are even more pronounced on the flesh and have a commanding formation on the body. However even though this power is to create a buffer zone between the slayer and the allure of Devil Sync, it also comes with risk. The overuse of Pure Magical barrier Particles among the magic can begin to eat away at the very original properties of Devil Slayer magic. As the magical origin of the user is effected so will their magic, constant use of such power results in a burnout of the normal particles in the magic, costing them the properties and title as a Devil Slayer. A risk in itself but to many a better alternative then becoming a Demon. Trivia *This was approved by Per. *This idea came up in chat some time back, proposed by the co-author Six, who needed a translation for one of his spells. *Each user's separate Underworld Tyrant Mode is referred to as _ Demonic Overlord Mode. *This is basically the equivalent of Primal Dragon Mode, having the same effects and drawbacks; in a sense, it's more of the alternative variant of Diabolical Extremities. In this case, the user won't suffer from the possibilities of turning into a Demon, but they will have a higher chance of losing their Devil Slayer Magic. To this extent, no user may have both Diabolical Extremities and Underworld Tyrant Mode; it's either one or the other, no excuses. *For use, contact either me or Six. Category:Devil Slayer Magic Category:Subspecies Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Magic Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Alpha's Wondrous Magical World Category:Olphion Completed Gallery